Keeping Secrets
by AceReporter22
Summary: JJ and Reid have kept a secret from their team for years. But when it comes time to tell the team, something happens. JJ/Spence. Takes place in The Big Game/Revelations. Spoiler alert for those previously named episodes!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE I KNOW WHAT YOUR ALL THINKING...WHY IS SHE WRITING ANOTHER STORY WHEN SHE SHOULD BE WORKING ON FINISHING THE ONES SHE HASN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! BUT NO WORRIES I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THEM JUST IVE HAD THIS STORY ON MY MIND FOR A WHILE. I READ A FEW CM STORIES ON HERE BUT I ALWAYS HAD THIS IDEA ON MY MIND. FINALLY A FEW YEARS AGO I STARTED PUTTING IT DOWN AND THIS STORY CAME OUT OF IT. I HAVE QUITE A FEW CHAPTERS DONE IN THIS BUT I AM GOING TO DOLE THEM OUT SO THAT YOU DONT READ IT ALL AT ONCE AND THEN GET MAD IF I DONT UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I SHOULD. ANYWHO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE ENJOY...THIS WILL STICK PRETTY CLOSE TO THE EPISODES FOR A WHILE THEN DEVIATE THEN COME BACK THEN DEVIATE THEN...WELL YOU GET THE PICTURE...BUT ONCE WE GET INTO REVELATIONS IT WILL REALLY START TO DEVIATE.**

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS NOR WILL I EVER (SAD)

* * *

><p>JJ and Reid have kept a secret from their team for years. The only one who knew was Hotch, but that was because he had to know. He knew that they had been together when he hired JJ. He had brought them in when he was considering JJ to be their liaison. He wanted to be sure that they could do the job without their personal life interfering in their work. They told him that they could. Hotch believed them but put them on probation just to be sure.<p>

He told them that they couldn't go out in the field together but if they could keep their personal life out of the job then they could stay on the team and still be together. JJ and Reid had asked him to keep their secret cause they really didn't think that if people knew about them then they wouldn't be able to keep their lives separate.

They had just come back from Nevada on a particular hard case. Reid and JJ were in their house sitting on their couch relaxing after a late dinner. They sat in silence both trying to forget the case they just came home from.

"Do you think we have kept our secret for too long?" Reid asked JJ after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know, maybe. It's been so long that it seems almost natural that we haven't told them." JJ said as she snuggled in closer to Reid.

"Do you think maybe we should?" he asked.

"Do you want to?" JJ asked.

"I think that we have waited long enough. It has been two and a half years." Reid told her. JJ sighed.

"Tomorrow then. We'll invite them all out for drinks and then we'll tell them." she said.

"Aren't we all going out for the Superbowl tomorrow?" he asked.

"Oh yeah that's tomorrow, I almost forgot. Well then I guess we can tell them when we go out tomorrow." JJ said as she looked up at Reid.

"Sounds like a plan. But for now, I want to forget about our team and cases. I just want to spend the evening with you." Reid said as he pulled JJ off the couch and down the hall towards their bedroom.

**dotdotdotdotdot**

The next night the whole team─minus Gideon─was at a bar celebrating the Superbowl. JJ, Reid, Garcia, Hotch, Hotch's wife Hailey and Emily were watching Morgan dance with two women.

"So how is everyone treating you Emily?" Hailey asked.

"They are all very nice to me." Emily said to her with a smile.

"Good I'm glad. I was worried that they weren't being nice." Hailey said.

"Of course. We are always nice." Hotch said looking at his wife. Hailey scoffed.

"Hey you two are awfully quiet over there." Emily said trying to direct the attention off of her.

"Oh, uh I was just thinking about the game." JJ lied. Hotch gave her a knowing look. She looked down and took a big swig of her beer.

"What's your excuse?" Emily asked Reid. Reid looked at JJ with wide eyes.

"Uh, I was just spacing. Sorry." He said looking over at JJ. They both seemed to be stalling telling their friends. It's not that they didn't want to. It's just that they were afraid of their reactions of how long they had been together. They didn't want them to get the wrong impression on why they didn't tell them. JJ grabbed Reid's hand under the table letting him know that at the next moment possible that she was going to tell them.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to start to tell them, when Garcia started to speak.

"Look at him move. He's a cat." Garcia said as she watched Morgan move.

"More like a dog." Emily said making the whole table laugh.

"They asked him to dance. He didn't ask them." Garcia said turning around.

"Ok, so he's a cat." Emily said.

"Yeah an alley cat." Hailey said chuckling. The table laughed as Garcia stood up.

"I'm going to the loo. Don't let anyone steal my seat." Garcia said as she headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll guard it with my life." Emily said as she watched her leave.

"Come on Hailey lets show em how it's done." Hotch said pulling Hailey out of her seat and dragging her to the dance floor.

"That is so sweet." Emily said turning to JJ. "You sure that your alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." JJ lied with a smile.

"Alright people let's dance." Garcia said as she came back to the table dancing. JJ, Reid and Emily laughed as Garcia danced in front of them.

"I was serious people. On your feet." Garcia said as she pulled Emily out of her seat.

"Come on guys." Emily said as they all stood up.

"I think I'm going to get a refill." Reid said as he stood up.

"What about you JJ?" Garcia asked. Just as JJ was about to respond her phone started to ring.

"I guess I have to get that." JJ said as she headed out of the bar.

"Jareau." She said into the phone as she stepped out of the bar. The person on the other line told her that they were requested on a case. She sighed and leaned her head back against the side of the brick building. So much for their night off.

"Fax everything you have over to our office and I'll present the case to the team." She said as she hung up the phone. She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Who was on the phone?" Reid asked. JJ jumped when she heard his voice.

"Jeeze Spence you scared the shit out of me." JJ said with a smile. He smiled at her.

"Sorry. So who was on the phone?" he asked her again.

"The office. We were requested on a case in Atlanta. I was just about to break the news to everyone." JJ said with a sad smile.

"So much for telling everyone tonight." Reid said.

"Yeah I know." JJ sighed.

"You alright?" Reid asked JJ concerned.

"I'll tell you in a minute." She said as she pulled Reid towards her. She pulled him close and kissed him. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked her smiling.

"Cause I needed it. I have this feeling that this is going to be a long hard case." JJ said as she pulled him back towards her. After a few more minutes, Reid pulled away again.

"As much as I would love to continue this, it seems we have a case to work." He said as he took a few steps back.

"Fine, will you go get the car and bring it around while I go tell the team that we have a case." JJ said.

"Yeah sure." Reid told her as he leaned in and gave her another kiss before turning and heading down the street. JJ sighed and closed her eyes. She leaned against the wall for another minute before she pushed herself off and headed back into the bar where she could see everyone laughing at the table. They all looked at her when she approached the table. They took one look at her face and they knew what her phone call had been about.

"Sorry guys." She said sadly.

"Really? Now?" Emily asked as she looked at JJ.

"Unfortunately. So I guess I'll see you all at the office." JJ said as she grabbed her purse off her chair.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Uh he came outside to check on me and I already sent him to the office." JJ lied. He nodded and headed out of the bar with Garcia and Emily in tow. The only two still at the table were Hotch and Hailey.

"I thought you two were going to tell them tonight?" Hotch said once they had all left. JJ looked at him in shock.

"How did you─never mind. I should know by now that you profilers know all." JJ said as she sat back down.

"So what happened?" Hailey asked.

"Well that phone call did. We were going to tell them at the next possible minute then you guys got up to dance and then Garcia came back she dragged Emily off to dance as I was getting the call." JJ said shrugging.

"So when are you gonna tell them?" Hotch asked.

"After we are done with this case. We'll probably have everyone over to dinner, or something." JJ said.

"Alright, well we better get going." Hailey said as she stood up from the table.

"Yeah, so I'll see you at the office." JJ said to Hotch before turning to give Hailey a hug. "It was nice to see you again Hailey. Come with Hotch when we have the team over for dinner okay."

"You bet. Bye JJ." Hailey said as they all walked out of the bar. JJ waited at the curb, Reid pulled up with the car, and she climbed in.

"Did you call Gideon?" Reid asked as JJ got into the car.

"No I was just about to." JJ said as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

><p>AND THERE IT WAS! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT...IF NOT PLEASE SAY IT NICELY I BRUISE...AND IF THERE IS AN INTEREST IN CONTINUING ALSO PLEASE SAY...THANKS -LORELAI<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys1! sorry it took me so long...i suck i know...but i just thought about it and i actually wasnt that tired when i got home from work so i decided to post this for you as an early st pattys day treat! hope you enjoy it! :D **

* * *

><p>Soon after JJ got off the phone with Gideon, they arrived at the office. Both JJ and Reid didn't make a move to get out of the car.<p>

"You think we should tell them now? Before we head to Atlanta?" JJ asked. Reid sighed and took JJ's hand.

"No. I think that it might distract them from the case." Reid told her.

"Right. So we should wait then." JJ said.

"What are you worried about JJ?" Reid asked.

"Nothing really. I just don't want them to be mad at us I mean we have kept this from them for as long as we have known them, longer even, you were on the team for a year before I joined. I just─I don't know, I guess I'm just scared that the bureau is gonna change their minds and separate us." JJ said. Reid leaned towards JJ and kissed her.

"They won't be mad." He said as he kissed her again.

"But what about us not telling them abo─" JJ started but Reid cut her off with another kiss.

"Why do you keep doing that?" JJ asked when he pulled away again.

"Because I'm trying to distract you." Reid said.

"Well stop. I really am worried about this." JJ said.

"And I'm not. But I promise I'll let you rant about it later. But right now we have a case to work." Reid said as he climbed out of the car and shut the door before JJ had another chance to say anything else. JJ sighed as she undid her seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Fine. You go in first and head up to the conference room. I told the team that I sent you ahead of us so come up with an excuse if anyone made it there ahead of us." JJ said as she leaned against the car.

"Okay. I'll see you up there in a few." Reid said as he kissed her one last time before he made his way towards the building's elevator.

JJ sighed as she watched him walk away. She started thinking about how long they had been hiding their relationship from their team. She sighed again and shook her head. She had to stop thinking about it. They had a case to work. JJ looked down at her watch and decided that she had given Reid enough of a head start.

She pushed herself off of the car and headed in the direction of the elevators. When she got up to their floor, she could see that the whole team was already in the conference room waiting for her. She headed towards her office to get the file that the Atlanta police had faxed over. She spent a few minutes getting to know the file as she made copies for each member of the team.

Up in the conference room Reid, Morgan, Hotch, Emily and Garcia were talking about their evening.

"Hey Reid did you ever get that waitress' number that was checkin you out all night?" Morgan asked as he sat down at the table with his coffee.

"No. What waitress?" Reid asked.

"Come on Reid, the smokin brunette who delivered our drinks. She was totally checkin you out." Morgan told him.

"Oh her? No she wasn't checking me out." Reid said looking over at Hotch with the smallest of a 'don't tell JJ' look on his face. Hotch smiled.

"Actually Reid she was." Emily said. Reid looked over at her shocked. Morgan laughed.

"You should have gotten her number kid." Garcia said joining in.

"She wasn't my type." Reid said. Hotch paused hoping that Reid wouldn't give away too much before him and JJ could tell them their news.

"Since when do you have a type?" Emily asked. Reid cursed to himself, JJ was going to kill him. He had said too much.

"Since forever." Reid said back trying not to look at anyone in the eyes.

"So cutie, what exactly is your type?" Garcia asked with a teasing tone. Reid blushed. God he was in so much trouble when JJ found out about this.

"He's got a thing for blondes. Didn't you know that hot stuff? So you better watch out baby girl." Morgan teased. Reid blushed deeper and started to fiddle with his watch. Hotch thought Reid was going to give it all away right there but JJ walked into the room just as Morgan was mock warning Garcia.

"Who does Garcia have to look out for?" JJ asked as she handed out the files. Reid didn't meet JJ's eyes as she handed him his file.

"Reid. I told her that he had a thing for blondes." Morgan smiled. JJ turned her back to Morgan briefly glancing at Reid. Reid internally cringed. She was pissed.

"Ok enough about Reid, let's hear this case." Gideon said as he walked into the room sitting down in the empty chair.

"Where were you tonight?" Hotch asked Gideon as he picked up the file in front of him.

"I told you I went to the Smithsonian." Gideon said.

"You missed a good time." Emily said with a smile.

"I had a good time." Gideon said looking up at JJ, "What are we dealing with here?"

"Georgia. The Kyle's, Dennis and Lacy, were murdered an hour ago in their suburban Atlanta home." JJ said as she put their pictures up on the screen.

"An hour ago?" Hotch asked confused.

"Police were on scene unusually fast." JJ told the team.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"One of the unsubs called them and told them that the other was about to murder the victims." JJ told them.

"You're kidding?" Morgan asked.

"From inside the house. According to the dispatcher the first male sounded terrified and begged them to get there because the other, who they both identified as Raphael, was about to kill the sinners that lived there." JJ said as she looked down at her own file.

"Sinners?" Hotch asked confused.

"The 911 center is gonna send Garcia a copy of the tape." JJ said looking over at Garcia who nodded.

"How fast was the police response time?" Reid asked.

"Four minutes and twenty six seconds. During which time Raphael managed to do this." JJ said as she changed the picture showing the team the horror of the crime scene. Garcia turned her head away.

"In four and a half minutes?" Emily asked looking shocked.

"Mr. Kyle is a dot com millionaire. His company is one of the largest employers in the community. There's gonna be media coverage. Also when they arrived, police found this displayed prominently on the bed." JJ said as she changed the picture, this time of a scripture page with a highlighted passage. JJ enlarged the photo showing them the high-lighted passage.

"Revelation, chapter six, verse eight." Hotch said recognizing it.

"They are killing sinners. These guys are on a mission." Morgan pointed out to the team.

"Mission based killers won't stop killing." Reid said. The team looked uncomfortable at the idea.

"And I looked and behold a pale horse. And his name it said upon him was death." Hotch read from the passage.

"And hell followed with him." Gideon finished.

"Wheels up in half an hour." JJ said. Everyone left the room to get ready to leave except for Reid and JJ. When everyone was out of earshot, JJ turned to Reid.

"What did I miss?" she asked with accusing eyes.

"Uh, Morgan asked me if I got the waitress's phone number tonight. And I didn't know what he was talking about so they all started saying that she was into me and that I should have gotten her number. So I tried to make them stop by saying that she wasn't my type." Reid babbled.

"Ok, so how did Morgan get blondes? Did you tell him?" JJ asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, Garcia asked what my type was and then Morgan started telling Garcia to watch out because I liked blondes." Reid told her.

"Oh. Well maybe they already think that something is going on between us." JJ said sighing.

"Hey I told you to stop worrying about it. But for right now we still need to keep it a secret so let's get moving so they don't start questioning where we went off to." Reid said as he stood up.

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you in the car." JJ said. Reid walked down into the bullpen to get his ready bag.

As Reid pulled his bag from under his desk he noticed a picture fall out of his bag. He knelt to the ground and picked it up. He smiled down at the picture. It was of him and JJ the weekend they met.

jjsjjsjjsjjs

_An eighteen year old Spencer Reid was visiting his mother in Bennington, in Vegas before he headed back to college to start his next degree. He wasn't looking forward to visiting his mother, he didn't know if she was going to remember that she was mad at him. He never knew what state she was going to be in when he visited._

_He was heading out of his room in his casino hotel when someone shouted a 'watch out' before he felt a body run into him knocking them both to the ground._

"_Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Cried an angelic voice. Spencer looked up to see a girl about the same age as him, she had beautiful long blonde hair and big sky blue eyes. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

"_That's ok, I wasn't looking either." Spencer told her as he helped her up. They both just smiled at each other not taking their eyes off one another._

"_JJ are you ok?" said the voice that had cried out the warning. Neither the blonde or Spencer turned to look at her friends._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." The blonde said in a far off voice. Spencer heard her friends chuckle but he didn't look away from the beautiful girl in front of him._

"_I'm Spencer by the way, Spencer Reid." He said as he held out his hand._

"_Jennifer Jareau. But you can call me JJ, everyone does." She told him as she shook his hand. One of her friends cleared her throat behind JJ and she finally took her eyes off Spencer. "And these are my friends Tara and Lexi."_

_Spencer finally looked behind JJ and saw two girls about the same age. The one JJ had pointed out as Tara had long curly red hair, pale skin, green eyes, her face dotted with freckles. The friend JJ had pointed out as Lexi had short dark brown hair, dark eyes and tan skin._

"_So Spencer Reid, we are headed out to a club would you like to join us?" Lexi asked. Tara smiled at her and JJ looked at her with wide eyes. Before Spencer could really realizing what he was doing he was nodding his head yes._

"_If that's ok with you JJ." He said. JJ looked back at him and smiled._

"_Yeah, that would be fun." JJ smiled at him._

"_Ok so now that that is settled, let's dance people." Lexi said as she and Tara danced backwards down the hall towards the elevators. JJ and Spencer laughed as they followed them._

"_So what are you guys doing in Vegas?" Spencer asked as the slowly walked down the hall._

"_Uh we're here as pretty much a last hurrah before we all head off to separate colleges. It was a present from our parents for graduation." JJ told him._

"_That sounds fun. So where are you guys from?" Spencer asked._

"_East Allegheny, it's in Pennsylvania. It's a very small town." JJ told him. Spencer nodded he knew where it was it was just outside of Pittsburgh._

"_Wow that's a long way to drive." Spencer said._

"_Yeah but we've been gone for about two and a half weeks. We've been stopping in different places, you know taking our time. We're headed to San Francisco from here and then it's back home just in time for us to leave for college." JJ told him as they reached the elevators where Lexi and Tara were holding open the door for them._

"_So Spencer what are you doing in Vegas?" Lexi asked as the doors closed._

"_Uh, I'm visiting my mom for a few weeks before I head to school." Spencer told them._

"_She lives out here?" Tara asked._

"_Yeah all her life." He told them._

"_Oh cool so you know all the good local hang out spots." Lexi said as she bounced on her toes. Spencer laughed._

"_Yeah I guess." He said._

"_So Spencer since we've never been here before and you know all of these good places, I vote that you be our tour guide for the weekend." Lexi said._

"_Yeah." Tara chimed in._

"_Guys he's here to visit his mom, I'm sure she's gonna want to see him this weekend." JJ said._

"_I've been here for a few days and I don't leave for another week so I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving up two days of me." Spencer said, "That is if you want me to." He said looking at JJ. She smiled at him._

"_Yeah. I want you. I mean I want you to, uh, show us around." JJ blushed. Spencer smiled at her blush and her friends started to giggle._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone...i know i suck...but im back...work and life has been hell and the writting bug hit me today so i thought id post. hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Spence? You with us?" Reid heard JJ say. He snapped out of his memory and looked around. He hadn't realized that he was out of it for so long. He was sitting on the plane, his colleagues had already begun to move around so they must already be in the air.<p>

"Yeah, sorry." Spencer said.

"What were you thinking about?" Emily asked him.

"He was probably thinking about that waitress." Morgan laughed. Reid threw him a look.

"No I wasn't thinking about her." He said as he shot a look over to JJ.

"Then who were you thinking about?" Morgan asked him with a smirk.

"So the case, we should probably discuss it before we land. Yes?" he said ignoring the question as he grabbed a file off the table in front of him. The team seemed to forget questioning him for the time being as they discussed the case and the probable unsub.

When they landed in Atlanta and before they all went their separate ways JJ pulled Reid aside.

"Are you ok?" she asked him concerned.

"I'm fine, I was just a little distracted on the plane." He told her.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked him.

"The day we met." He said smiling at her. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"The weekend Lexi, Tara and I were in Vegas." She said nodding.

"Come on we should get going before they leave us here." He said smiling. They walked over to the cars and they all went their separate ways.

They didn't see each other again for a few hours. And when they did it was only to talk about the case. As they sat around a table in the Atlanta field office tossing around ideas on the unsubs profile, JJ couldn't help but to stare at Reid as he worked. He always looked so cute when he was rambling on about the unsubs. It always reminded her of a little kid trying to solve some exciting puzzle.

"So what do we've got so far?" Hotch said as he sat down at the table.

"Well the killings are clinically efficient. They have the ear marks of a slaughter, as in an animal." Emily said as she turned around playing with the marker in her hand.

"Or a sacrifice." Morgan chimed in.

"We haven't been able to find anything in federal or state databases that suggests similar crimes. As far as I can tell it's the first in the series." Hotch told them.

"At least one member of the team may believe that he's killing in the name of God, suggesting a psycopathy that should display extreme levels of disorganization." Reid rambled as he took a piece of paper off one of the boards they had set up.

"Yet there are forensic counter measures and someone in control enough to do complicated computer work. One member of the team is organized the other is extremely disorganized but what is strange is that the one that would be most in control is the one that made the phone call can't seem to stop the other from killing. Usually the frenzied personality is the one that takes direction from the cooler head." Reid continued confused.

"Alright well let's look at that. Unsub one called the police before the killing but he didn't leave time for them to get there. Was the phone call just a guy working on a defense just in case of capture. I'm mean maybe he didn't wanna stop the other, but he did whatever he had to do to cover himself." Morgan suggested. Everyone nodded their head considering what he said.

"So what do we have so far?" Gideon asked the team. They all looked around at each other, none of them saying a word. "Not enough."

They got back to work, Morgan and Emily left to talk to Garcia about what she found the Kyle's phone records and Gideon went to talk to the lead detective again. This left JJ, Hotch and Reid mulling over the profile.

"JJ did you ever get anywhere with those open knife cases that Franks gave you?" Hotch asked her.

"Half way through and nothing yet, but I'm working on it." JJ said as she stood up and left the table to go through the files again. JJ smiled at Reid gave him a wink before she walked away. Reid smiled and watched her walk towards the file room.

"Hey Hotch can I ask you a personal question?" Reid asked still looking in the direction JJ walked off in.

"Is this about telling the team?" Hotch asked as he turned and looked at Reid.

"Yeah. Do you think that they will be really mad that we haven't told them yet?" he asked.

"I don't know Reid I really don't. They might be mad for a while but once you both explain yourselves I think that they will understand." Hotch told him. Reid hung his head and nodded.

"Yeah I figured that they might understand but I just hope that they aren't mad for too long. We really didn't mean anything by it." Reid said.

"I know Reid. But you don't even know how they will take it yet so let's make it through this case and then you can worry." Hotch told him. Reid nodded and went back to looking at the papers on the table.

A few minutes later JJ walked back into the office carrying a file in her hand.

"So Franks is right none of the open knife cases fit." JJ told Hotch.

"Tell me there's a but." Hotch said disappointed.

"Well I looked at it a different way. I looked for unsolved home invasions. Three months ago there was a prowler called in directly outside of the Kyle's house." JJ told him as she looked in the file.

"A prowler?" Reid asked her.

"The witness was walking his dog in a nearby park going back to his car saw a man in dark clothing go over the back wall and start sneaking up to the house. By the time the state police got there the prowler was gone." She told them with a hopeful look on her face.

"Only one man?" Hotch asked confused.

"Apparently." JJ said her face falling a little.

"Was the witness able to describe him?" Reid asked her. JJ opened the file and flipped a couple of pages.

"If he did it's not in this case file." JJ replied.

"Is there a name and address for the witness?" Hotch asked JJ. She looked down into the file again flipping to another page.

"Tobias Henkel, lives about an hour from here." JJ told him looking up from the file.

"It's a long shot, but he might be able to give us a description. Why don't you and Reid go out there and find Mr. Henkel and see if he remembers something. And before you say anything, I know what I said but everyone else is occupied so I'll just have to trust you two to handle it." Hotch said giving them stern looks.

"Absolutely. Everything will be fine you'll see." JJ said as she pulled Reid up out of the chair and they walk out of the office.

They drove away from the field office in silence. After ten minutes of silence Reid turned to JJ.

"You're still thinking about it aren't you?" he asked. She sighed and turned to him for just a second before looking back at the road.

"No I just can't shake a bad feeling that's all." JJ told him with a small smile.

"About the case? Or telling the team?" he asked her.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I've been having since we got to Atlanta." Reid looked over at her worried. JJ caught his look and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Spence I'm sure it's nothing." Reid nodded and looked out the window at the passing scenery. As he watched the many farms fly past his window, he started to remember the day he ran into JJ again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know...I suck...**

* * *

><p><em>As Spencer Reid walked across campus he was once again haunted by the piercing blue eyes of JJ. Their weekend in Vegas had been the most fun Spencer had ever had. Throughout the whole weekend he and JJ had flirted, being constantly teased by her two friends for it. And when they left they had almost kissed but the arrival of their car from the valet had halted it. They had exchanged numbers promising to keep in touch but he had yet to have the courage to actually finish dialing her number.<em>

_As he continued to daydream about JJ, he didn't see the person he was going to run into until it was too late. They collided and knocked both Spencer and the other person to the ground, causing books and papers to fly everywhere._

"_I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." Spencer said as he sat up and started to pick up the papers and books off the ground._

"_Spence is that you?" Spencer looked up surprised._

"_JJ? What are you doing here?" he asked as they picked up the papers._

"_I go here." JJ said smiling at him._

"_Wow, really? Wow." He smiled at her. They both smiled as they stood up and stared at each other, too happy to say anything._

"_Well do you have time for dinner? We could talk, catch up." Spencer asked._

"_Yeah that would be great. Where's good around here?" JJ asked smiling._

"_Uh there is a good place a couple blocks away." Spencer said with a smile._

"_Well lead the way then." They started down the road._

_They talked for hours at dinner. Laughing and smiling the whole time, neither noticing how late it was getting. They only left when a waitress came over to them and told them that they were closing for the night. They reluctantly left, slowly walking back to campus as they held hands and continued on with their conversation. When it was time for them to go their separate ways Spencer did two things he never did. First, he asked JJ on another date. When she said yes, he did the second thing he'd never done. He kissed her. After a few more kisses they both said goodnight and went their separate ways with smiles on their faces with the promise to meet tomorrow evening for their date._

"Spence? Spencer! Hey where'd you go? You've been spacing for thirty minutes." JJ said as she placed a hand on his knee. He smiled over at her and grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Sorry I was just thinking about our first date." Reid told her with a smile. JJ smiled at him.

"You've been thinking a lot about our past lately. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just found this picture of the two of us in Vegas. I don't know I've been just thinking about it lately." he told her.

"Yeah me too. I guess when we are confronted with telling our friends, we're going back to how it all started. And why we hid from them in the first place." JJ said. Reid nodded.

"How far away from this place are we?" Reid asked.

"Not too far, maybe a half hour." JJ said looking down at the directions.

By the time they reached the Henkel residence it was pitch black outside. JJ and Reid both got out of the car and walked to the door. JJ knocked and waited. It was a few seconds before they heard footsteps and heard the lock turned. The door opened and all they could see was part of a man's head.

"Hi Mr. Henkel."

"Um, Yeah." He said. JJ smiled.

"Mr. Henkel FBI, I'm Agent Jareau, this is Agent Reid." JJ said as she and Reid show him their badges.

"FBI?"

"Uh, may we come in?" Reid asked.

"Um, I'm sorry I don't let anyone in the house." Tobias said looking uncomfortable.

"Actually, I, uh, really have to, um, you know, go." Reid said bouncing from foot to foot. JJ looked back at him with a confused look on her face.

"You do?" she asked.

"For like 30 minutes."

"Why didn't you say something in the car?" JJ asked. Reid gave her a brief look and then looked back at Tobias.

"Do you mind?" Reid asked him again. Tobias looked behind him.

"My father doesn't like it." he told Reid.

"You father? You're like, thirty." Reid said with a confused look.

"At what age should one start disrespecting the wishes of their parents?" Tobias countered. JJ gave Reid a look and turned back to Tobias.

"Excuse my partner. We just came here because you witnessed something a few months ago, that might be very helpful to us."

"I did?" Tobias said surprised.

"You saw someone go over a wall into a yard and you called the police?" JJ asked.

"Me?" Tobias asked confused. JJ and Reid gave each other a look.

"You didn't?" JJ asked.

"Sorry." Tobias said shaking his head.

"Huh. Is there another Tobias Henkel here?" JJ asked.

"Um it's just me and my father. Charles." Tobias told her.

"There is a report on file that list you as calling 911, you were walking your dog." JJ said.

"No that's, that's wrong, I don't have a dog." Tobias said shaking his head.

"Oh, alright well. Sorry to bother you sir." JJ said with a sigh.

"Are you sure I just can't quickly use the-"

"Sorry. Have a good night." He closed the door and turned off the porch light. JJ and Reid turned and went down the steps.

"That's weird why bother calling the police in the first place, if later you're just going to pretend that you didn't." JJ wondered.

"To gauge the response time." Reid said realizing what Tobias was planning.

"What?" JJ asked confused.

"If you were gonna kill somebody but you were gonna call the police first, what would you need to know?" Reid asked her.

"How long it takes them to get there." JJ said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Reid walked around to the side of the house "Reid?"

Reid looked in the window and gasped when he saw all of the webcams open. Tobias was the unsub they were looking for. Tobias whipped his head around when he heard Reid gasp.

"JJ get back here." Reid said as he pulled out his gun as he watched Tobias get up and run out of the house and towards the barn. JJ ran up next to him panting. "He's the unsub. He's headed towards the barn come on."

JJ takes out her gun and they both run in the direction of the barn. They stop at the side of the barn.

"He's in here." Reid panted.

"You sure?" JJ asked.

"In the almost ten years you've known me have you ever seen me pull this thing out when I wasn't? Call Hotch." Reid said as he gestured to his gun. JJ rolled her eyes.

"We're in the middle of nowhere Reid, we have no cell service." JJ told him. Reid looks upset.

"Uh great, of course we have no service." Reid sighed.

"What do we do?" JJ asked.

"I don't know he's definitely in here. You cover the front I'm gonna go around back. Hotch knew we came here, he'll come looking for us. We'll, we'll just wait him out." Reid starts to walk away.

"No, no, no. Reid are you sure we should‒" Reid walked out of ear shot. "Split up?"

Reid went around the back and saw Tobias run into the cornfield. He yelled for JJ as he ran after him. "JJ, JJ he's out back."

"What?" JJ yelled back not hearing him. The barn door swung open and JJ jumped. She pointed her gun at the door. "Reid? Spence?" she called out as she slowly crept into the barn.

Reid slowed as he heard voices.

"Why are you runnin from them Devils boy?" a deep voice asked.

"They're the FBI." Reid heard Tobias respond.

"They're Devils! You're doin the Lords work." Reid crept closer. "You got nothin to be afraid of."

JJ crept even further into the dark barn. She turned on the flashlight that is attached to her gun before she moved deeper into the barn. She jumped as chains rattled a few feet in front of her. She stopped short when she hears the noise again.

"Reid?" she whispered.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Reid heard Tobias say. He heard a smack and Tobias cry out in pain.

"Don't disrespect me boy." Reid heard another smack.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'll-" there was another smack and Reid slowly walked in for a closer look.

"You don't got no choice. The lord summoned you to do his work."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

JJ took cautious steps forward in the barn. She heard another noise and took a step towards it and stepped into something wet. She froze. She looked down and pointed her light at her foot. She saw blood and took her foot out as she started to back out of the barn. She froze again as she heard a dog. She snapped her gun and light around. Her light landed on the dog as it started to growl. She heard another behind her. She looked around and saw two more dogs surrounding her. One of the dogs lunged at her and she fell back screaming.

"JJ!" Reid cried as he heard her scream followed by three gunshots. He heard a noise just behind him and he turned around just in time to see a fist coming at his face. He fell to the ground, his gun skidding just out of reach. He sat up and saw his own gun pointed at him. He put his hands up in surrender. "Wait, wait, wait!"

"I couldn't have stopped him by myself."

"Ok, ok." Reid stammered as he looked at Tobias.

"I tried to warn everyone." Tobias said with a shaky voice.

"Just relax Mr. Henkel, alright?" Reid said calmly.

"Shoot him!" he heard the deep voice say. Reid scrunched his face in confusion.

"I don't want to." Tobias said in his own voice. His expression upset. When his hand steadied and his face became stoic he started to speak in the deep voice Reid had heard earlier.

"I said shoot him, you weakling he's a Satan." Tobias started to whimper again.

"He didn't do anything." Tobias said in his own voice.

"I won't tell you another time boy, shoot him!" Tobias said in the deep voice once again like becoming a new person.


End file.
